This is a Story
by thatgirlinPajamas
Summary: Once a upon a time there was a madwoman who had the oddest dreams and remembered some of them and wanted to share it with the world. This is her story. R&R please!


**Hey it's me! His is a dream I had and the girl who's writing it is not part of the mortal instruments! I don't own harry potter or tmi so dont sue me please :P k onto the story!**

_I live in a apartment block with sandstone facade. I walked down the fire escape and and went across a highway. I was in an underground carpark suddenly and I was in a car with my brother and my dad. I was then magically in a very silver and clean and futuristic train station. Then my dad was gone and my mum and me were getting on a train going to the Olympic Parody of French Onion. It was a very 70s train and I found a seat that some random people were occupying and then they disappeared. I sat down and my mum was lining up to go to the toilet and it looked like the out shack in Shrek. The train then suddenly started to move and I sat down and was crying for about ten seconds. Then I got a text from my sister and her daughters. The text said happy birthday and had a video of her driving down a street near my nanas house and then time went in fast forward and she some how wound up in India and she was in front of a yellow castle temple palace type structure where there was a elephant in a patch of dirt and it was jumping up and down on some roses. Then I got off my seat and watched the video and somehow I was in the toilet on the train and my mum was knocking on the door telling me to get out of the shower. I was back at the futuristic train station and my dad and my brother were putting a giant ball of pink chewing gum in the bin. Then in went to my apartment that looked like a miners cottage on the inside and then there was a random in my house but I knew them and we went bowling. Then a crazy cow went through the supermarket that we somehow ended up in. The Magnus Bane came and worked his sparkly magic and Jace Herondale turned into a rabbit. I ate a jellyfish that I found in the fruits isle and then I went into a secret door and it led me to the beach. There was a whale and it said that the sewer would keep me safe from the stinky pony magic and it exploded in a shower of glittery sparkles. I went into a cupboard that was under the whale and I fell onto a net of devils snare. I struggled and I fell through when Hermionie shot a ball of sunlight. I went into a supplies cupboard with Hermionie and there where three potions. I threw seven of them at the wall and then another four magically appereared and then I was in the train station again with my sister and she told me the elephant stole her pants. She was wearing sunglasses and the power went out. I told her to put her pants on the train to get the power on a again and then it was raining. When it rained there was a huge crack of thunder and I woke up. The thunder and rain was real and it was a stormy and cold night. I was lying on the floor and I was shivering. Mum got up to check the roof to see if it was leaking and when she came back I was standing at the door and I called out to her and she jumped really high. I went back to bed and had another dream. In the dream I was thirty and I worked as a photographer. I was in all the magazines for my pictures of butterflies. I was an orphan in a orphanage and my dad came to pick me up for a day in the moon base camp. A penguin pillow came with me and it watched me and told me not to go into the dark with out my purple shirt in the cupboard. I sat down at my desk and played some slow music and there was a random person in my room and he stepped out of my cupboard and my bed wasn't there anymore and there was a read and green and blue and purple and pink and orange circular rug in the middle of my floor. I was in my room and there were no furniture just the big round rug and the random guy and somehow the slow music was still playing. I stepped closer to the guy and fell into a hole and was suddenly on a roller coaster and I went really fast and free fell 500 m through a gap in a hole in some lava. I was back in my apartment orphanage place and I had a Digital SLR in my hands and I was in Beta Park taking photos of the flying cats that looked like bats. Everything that was completely ridiculous in my dreams always make sense by the way. I transformed into a fruit bowl and a snotty nosed boy sauntered up to me and stole a mandarins and then I was a teacher and I was teaching three year olds algebra. The kids told me that if I have four apples and they have six pencils the aliens don't wear hats. Then I went to New York and the Statue of Liberty told me that I can't be eaten when I wear a lobster bib. Then the Statue of Liberty threw up on a fat tourist and my brother got eaten by rabid penguins._

i giggled and cut and copied it into an email and sent it off to Mr B. I was sure to win the creative writing contest now. Vacation to America here I come!

**TADA! Sorry for the quality but I just wanted to get it up. So please leave a review on what you thought of it and yeah! Let me know if it was funny or not... My friends tell me it is but, that's BECUASE they know me. K ciao!**


End file.
